


No fucks are given

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: That intern with six colours in her flag [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis' Taser, F/M, LGBTQIA+, Romance, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: Darcy gets arrested even though it's technically not her fault and Loki swoops in to save her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: That intern with six colours in her flag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	No fucks are given

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for the Darcyland Pride event and is part one of a series. Each story in the series is its own thing and not related to each other. I don't feel it's my best work; I've struggled a lot mentally recently, but I thought I'd try! (Very aware that it's probably more tell-y than show-y but it is what it is. xD)
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy pursed her lips as she walked through the park towards her apartment block. It felt like the longest walk as she tried to ignore the asshole neighbour who was also walking towards the building. He was oogling her and she really felt like tasing his balls off, but she shouldn’t really have her taser on her to begin with. New York and its dumb laws. She should be allowed to protect herself.

She turned her music up and subtly walked faster, getting lost in the notes of the song. She loved Mary Lambert so much.

The next thing she knew, ten minutes had passed and asshole was blocking her way.

“Move,” Darcy said, pulling the buds out as a precaution.

He didn’t move. At least, not at first; then he ended up on the floor after she tased him and she wouldn’t deny that she felt a little bit of satisfaction from that.

Unfortunately, a cop had seen her and had spewed his arrest nonsense.

Fuck’s sake; the dude had been harassing her, she had every right to protect herself!!!

But then an angel came along and put his hand on her shoulder as he spoke to the cop.

“I do not mean to interrupt, but you have my darling fianceé in chains and I would rather like her out of them,” the voice belonging to the hand spoke.

Darcy looked back at him and her eyes widened; he was Loki, Prince of Asgard. Shit, man, what did she do to deserve this??

“Oh…I most sincerely apologise, Your Highness,” the cop said quickly, uncuffing her.

Of course, she knew Loki could use magic, but he was being diplomatic.

“Many thanks, good sir; I believe the electrified man was causing her great distress. I usually retrieve her myself, but I was busy with Asgardian matters. I am sure you understand,” Loki said smoothly.

And the cop arrested the creep. Ha!

Darcy sighed in relief and looked up at the very tall and very handsome Norse God. Fuck, he was more handsome in person. For once in her life she wished that she could feel a smidge horny right now, but the universe was fucking with her.

“Uh, thank you, that was real cool of you,” Darcy said.

“It is quite alright; I truly hate seeing people harassed by those who cannot understand that no means no,” Loki said. “May I walk you home?”

“Yeah, thank you,” Darcy said.

They walked in silence for a bit before she finally spoke. “My name’s Darcy.”

“It is a pleasure, Darcy. Please call me Loki,” he said.

* * *

Darcy hadn’t clicked with someone like Loki in so long and it made her want to put herself out there (not that she didn’t want to just be friends with him), but she was also hyper aware that she might not be his cup of tea in that area. Given her past experiences, though, she wasn’t sure it was worth doing anything about her feelings for him.

But then he surprised her.

“Darcy, would you care to accompany me for dinner out sometime?” Loki asked.

“Oh…you mean like a date?” Darcy asked.

She really wanted to say yes, but…

“It can be a date or dinner between friends, whichever you prefer for us,” Loki said.

He was too damn charming for his own good.

“Oh, no, I’d love to call it a date! But…” Darcy didn’t know how to word it. She sighed. “It’s just that I’ve been burned in the past and I’m just…cautious now.”

“I understand. Perhaps we can simply venture out on a casual dinner between friends?” Loki asked.

“Okay, that sounds fun!” Darcy said.

* * *

She wasn’t sure whether Loki knew what casual was, but she couldn’t really say no to food at a restaurant that she’d never eat on her own terms. Although, she had never paid for a friend’s meal, so did this mean it was a date regardless? Holy crap.

“Are you okay, Darcy?” Loki asked.

“Loook, okay, so, uh, do people on Asgard usually pay for their friend’s food when dining alone like this?” Darcy asked.

“Relax, it is no bother. I have enough money to buy the entire Earth if I wanted to, so a dinner is nothing,” he smiled.

“…Not exactly reassuring, but okay.”

“Is there something weighing you down, Darcy?” Loki asked.

Darcy sighed. “Okay, so…in the past, a lot of dates didn’t turn out so well for me. I’ve dated a few guys and girls, but they’ve always wanted more than I can give them. Or, at least, promise them. I’m…asexual. I find you attractive and I have romantic feelings, but…I don’t know whether I’ll ever have the urge to fall into bed with you,” she said.

She felt like she’d just word vomited, but he didn’t seem repulsed.

“You are worried I would be turned off by you being unable to promise sex?” Loki asked.

Darcy nodded.

“Are you comfortable with hand-holding?” Loki asked.

She nodded.

“Cuddling?”

Nod.

“Then all is well. I do not need sex to enjoy a romantic relationship with you. I am also willing to keep it platonic; whatever you are comfortable with,” Loki said.

Shit, she might just cry.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I’d like that,” Darcy said. His smile could power a thousand suns. “Okay, I think I’m going to try something new.”

He held her hands while they waited on food.

“And, for the record, kissing is also fine,” Darcy said.

He kissed her knuckles with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who may not have realised it, this was for the Asexuality badge. x3 Oddly, despite being ace myself, I don't actually headcanon her as ace, but I had fun experimenting!!
> 
> Also, being aromantic, I don't have a lot of knowledge of how ace romantic relationships work, so I hope I haven't portrayed it terribly. I would love to learn about aces in romantic relationships so feel free to contact me on my tumblr (gyoroandururun). <3
> 
> Happy Pride!!


End file.
